What Happened Without Us?
by ShiiroiKitsune21
Summary: Team Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya were returning to Konoha… but why did they find only a hole in the ground? Panic land receives new guests… Nanadaime Kakashi help us all! Reverse!Time-travel, AU!Ending and different POVs! Contains some OCs and some strangeness as well, beware! Time-skipping epilogue posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: What did we miss?**

* * *

_Minato's POV_

I didn't expect this. Not at all. However, let's start at the beginning…

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_"__Sensei, how far are we now?" Obito whined at me after an hour and a half of tree-hopping. "Shut up, dobe. Do you really don't know if we're near the village?" Kakashi (obviously) snapped back, even if the question wasn't directed at him. "WHO asked YOU, teme?" "You shouldn't whine. You're a shinobi." "I wasn't asking YOU that question! I wanted to know for sure!" "Hn. As if…"_

_"__ENOUGH!" I finally shouted. Really, they shouldn't argue like this. Not after two years and a half of knowing each other. "Kakashi, don't snap at Obito!" the silver-haired boy ducked his head, while the other snickered. I felt my left eye twitch. "Obito, DON'T argue with Kakashi!" The Uchiha looked like he wanted to argue, but wisely shut his mouth. "And we should reach Konoha in half an hour, just to let you know."_

_The mission, at least, wasn't too difficult. We intercepted the team of Iwa-nins near the border and won with barely any wound. Thanks to Rin's medical abilities, Obito's Katon, Kakashi's skills and my ability, we managed to finish the B-ranked mission half a day ahead of schedule. If it wasn't for their bickering I would be very happy._

_After some minutes, a very loud voice called, "Oi, Minato-baka! Returning with your little students, dattebane?" Ah, Uzumaki Kushina… very, very cheerful red-haired beauty... _

_…__And as stealthy as firecrackers, but this was beside the point._

_I replied with a, "Kushina-chan! Nice to see you around!" while checking her chakra: who knows if someone followed us? … Nope, she was definitely the love of my life: her very large reserves where all there, as was the Kyuubi's evil chakra. _

_We talked a bit about our missions ("… and then I sent him flying across the clearing with a punch! He DARED to mock my HAIR! That bastard!" … I thought that Kushina was a little sadistic, but this much?), when we felt two very familiar chakra signatures. _

_"__Jiraya-sensei? Tsunade-sama? Are you returning too?" I asked to the Sannin to my left. Was this a coincidence? I didn't think so._

_"__Oh oh oh! We found a team and the two lovebirds!" Jiraya said with a perverted tone and moving his eyebrow suggestively…_

_…__For which Tsunade punched him. Hard._

_We left sensei twitching half inside a tree, but somehow he managed to reach us a minute later. I would have suspected genjutsu if I didn't know he sucked at them._

_"__Bakakashi!" Obito shouted "I'll reach the village before you! Would you bet?" the boy didn't even wait for the other's reply, instead he increased his speed with a burst of chakra. Rin sighed. I face-palmed. Kushina giggled. _

_We decided to sped up and arrive at the village before Obito did something stupid…_

_End Flashback no Jutsu_

We found the Uchiha kneeling in front of Konoha's gates. His shoulders were shaking. "Obito, what's wrong?" I was wondering that, too, so I decided to look past the gates; my blood froze. This wasn't Konoha.

This was a giant hole in the ground, full of what once were buildings. Not even the Hokage's monument, usually towering protectively over the village, was there.

Everyone else seemed to freeze (not that I could blame them). Jiraya and Obito were desperately shouting "Kai! Kai!" while flaring their chakras in panic. I found myself shaking.

What happened without us?

* * *

_Jiraya's POV_

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. After some minutes I finally calm down a bit. After many fruitless attempts to dispel any genjutsu, I tried to think rationally. I still came up only with 'What the fuck?'

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Maybe we'll find some survivors and an answer about what happened if we go in there." she suggested. No one disagreed, so we entered Konoha's ruined walls.

I and Tsunade were in front, Minato's team was behind us and he and Kushina took the rear. We searched every sign of survivors and clues that could tell us who managed to destroy Konoha during the time we were away. We looked into the rubbles and stretched our chakra to feel the lingering traces of energy that took to destroy Konoha.

We came empty-handed.

We didn't find any chakra that could help us in this self-assigned mission. But we still found something that was suspicious.

There was a strange stone monument at the center of the crater. It portrayed a boy (sixteen perhaps?) with spiky hair and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore a jumpsuit and a Konoha headband and was smiling widely, looking at the sky with his right hand raised, like he was stopping the sunlight from going towards his eyes.

It was on a support, on which was carved something that I decided to read out loud:

_"__To our brave and fearless Rokudaime Hokage…"_

"EEEH? ROKUDAIME? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" Obito shouted in my left hear. Ugh, I didn't want to become deaf! But still, I was wondering the same thing. I shrugged and continued to read.

_"__...Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"WHAT THE HELL? – DATTEBANEEEE?!" Kushina decided to scream in my other hear, while Minato (fortunately) only took a shuddering breath.

_"…__who gave his life to save Konohagakure no Sato's citizens and shinobi from the demon godness Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the one who declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War…"_

"The FOURTH great shinobi WAR? But we're in the THIRD!" Rin exclaimed with a high-pitched voice. Not that I can blame her, but I'm _still_ reading!

_"…__fought by the Shinobi Alliance of the Five Elemental Countries working together…"_

I heard Kakashi and Tsunade spluttering incredulously on my left.

_"…__to save the world from its end. _It's signed 'Gokage'".

I stared dumbly at the stone. I blinked.

What the actual fuck does this mean?

* * *

_Tsunade's POV_

If I didn't know any better, I would think this was a really wild dream. Or a genjutsu. Or _something_. This looked like another version of the world.

I examined the statue. It was really well done, I had to admit: the boy looked like Minato's twin with shorter hair and some of Kushina's traits. It was little wonder his surname was Namikaze-Uzumaki…

…! Did I imagine that sound? It sounded like a gasp. I looked around: it seemed that I wasn't the only one that noticed. I stretched my chakra and I felt something behind us. '_Finally a clue_!' I thought, turning around towards the quiet noise.

I froze. Who was she?

There was a blonde-haired fourteen-years-old girl with fair skin. She wore a yellow knot on her neck, a black jacket that reached her waist (with yellow edges on the short sleeves and lower part), black ninja boots and shorts of the same colour. She wore gray armguards and black gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair was slightly spiky and short; on her forehead there was a white headband with Konoha's metal plate and she had the standard weapons' pockets. What made me pause were her eyes.

They were completely white, but she obviously saw us. A Hyuuga, then?

Obito, of course, decided to made his presence known with a shout, "OI! Who are you? Why is Konoha destroyed?! TELL US!" I fought the urge to face-palm, but that was a close-call.

Understandably, the girl took off at full speed.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

Obito was an idiot (still is, sadly). Fortunately, Minato-sensei wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing and managed to grab…

…a Kage Bunshin?

We heard footsteps from all around us and then we saw five different copies of the mysterious girl. They didn't attack us, but instead started to jump away in blurs of black and yellow. Who was the real one? "Split up!" Tsunade-sama ordered. We managed to (somehow) divide in five groups: Obito and Kushina, Tsunade and Rin, while Jiraya, Minato-sensei and I were to pursue our own Bunshins alone.

We started running after the blonde-haired girls with bursts of chakra, hoping that we could find the answers we were searching.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand CUT! Cliff-hanger, followers! :D**

**As I said this is an AU!Ending story, so it isn't necessary to ask me "why aren't there Himawari and Boruto?" In this future the Rokudaime was Naruto and, nine years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Kaguya attacked Konoha, destroying it and killing Naruto-chan. (I know I'm cruel towards him, I know… sigh) But all the others survived (it's written that they did)! **

**As you have guessed, the girl is Naruto and Hinata's daughter. Plus, there's a monument for Naruto! To see the new Konohagakure you have to wait and review! Eheheh! ;)**

**And about 'Kaguya started the Fourth War': the winners write history, and Kakashi argued that at the end Obito helped them against the Demon Lady, so… If they wrote 'Madara Uchiha' they should have rewritten the history books… thus, Kaguya started indirectly the War. :3**

**Kage Bunshin: shadow clone.**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews! Yahooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Namikaze Mirai's the name, dattebare!**

_Rin's POV_

Tsunade-sama and I started running after the blonde girl but she was _fast_!

I was tired, but I kept using my chakra not to lose her. After passing Konoha's walls Tsunade was angry and started throwing kunais at the girl. Her eyes widened and ran even faster (I'm still asking myself how she did it!)

"BE A GOOD GIRL AND STAY STILL!" I heard Tsunade-sama snarl in front of me and she sped up again to catch up with the younger kunoichi. How was it possible that she outmatched one of the _Sannin_?

After ten minutes of run-and-hide-and-seek (all the while with the blonde Hyuuga dodging all Tsunade-sama's attempts to slow her down and maim) the girl stopped in a clearing, panting.

Then she straightened and, with a wide grin, she disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Tsunade-sama was really, _really_ angry.

* * *

_Obito's POV_

Damn, Kushina-nee was _scary _as hell! We followed the blonde girl at break-neck speed for at least five minutes when nee-san decided to yell "_Suiton: Teppoudama_!" and started spitting water bullets (when did she do the hand signs?) at the kunoichi.

When she dodged every single one of them, Kushina-nee-san's hair lifted and looked like nine red tails! I'm still scared by her expression of absolute anger and her growl of "COME HERE – DATTEBANEEEEE!"

I was too slow to keep up with her new speed and I managed to reach her only five minutes later: I saw Kushina-nee trying to trap the other with yellow chains (how did they appear?) when the girl smiled and vanished.

"Another Bunshin?!" I stated, surprised. I looked at Kushina.

I shivered at her enraged aura.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

I managed to corner the blonde girl in front of a giant tree. Fortunately, she didn't disappear. _'Let's hope she's the real one!' _

"Who are you, Hyuuga-chan?" I asked with as much innocence as I could pull off (I didn't want to scare her, after all. It would have been counter-productive).

She looked angrily at me, Byakugan activated. "Why do you ask me, _impostor_?!" she shouted in a snarl. I blinked, surprised. "I asked because I don't know your name… and why should I be an impostor?"

The girl was even more enraged and snapped at me, "Because Namikaze Minato died twenty-five years ago!"

I gaped at her. I _died_? But I was right _in front of her eyes_!

"And my name's Namikaze Mirai, _dattebare_!" She concluded with a pround expression, before vanishing and leaving only smoke where she stood.

I blinked. Then I rapidly shook my head and started searching for the real 'Mirai'.

* * *

_Jiraya's POV_

I jumped after the blonde girl. Really, she remembered me of that time little Minato managed to pull a prank on me… ugh. I'm still wondering how he put all that waterproof paint in a single bucket…

…let's just say that Minato was really, _really_ fast for a genin. This blonde kunoichi was just as swift.

She avoided even my _Ninpou: Fuusajin_ with little effort! That little brat was clearly skilled and naturally gifted for speed and dodging.

After some minutes she started looking around with a confused expression and promptly vanished.

I sighed and started to search the real one.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

The mysterious girl was really skilled, I had to admit. She was swift and used all the covers the forest offered to avoid the fight. Maybe she wasn't used to random skirmishes and was specialized in recon?

After ten or so minutes she halted on a branch and turned around fast. I wasn't expecting her to just _stop, _and I was already jumping towards were she was standing. She had her fist raised in attack and I could only block the punch that was sure to arrive.

I crossed my arms in front of my face and she hit the cross's center with a _really_ hard punch. I was thrown back by the force, but fortunately I managed to land on a branch.

Her Byakugan was active and she was glaring at me (I'm pround to say I didn't flinch). The girl then growled at me, "_Kazumi_! Why do you keep attacking me?" I stared with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not Kazumi," I stated, "I'm _Kakashi_. Who are you?"

The girl's eyes narrowed and then she took the Juuken stance. "I'm Namikaze Mirai," she replied with a determined look. '_Namikaze? Like Minato-sensei_?' I blankly thought. A split of second later the newly revealed 'Mirai' charged at me with the shout of "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

* * *

_Mirai's POV(a bit before)_

My Kage Bunshin's memories returned to me in a rush. I bit my lip: I was outnumbered and now the other impostors (who would impersonate the dead?) were going to track and attack me. I managed to lead most of them away from me, but this silver-haired boy just wouldn't _give up_.

He looked like a copy of my friend Hatake Kazumi (Nakame-chan's otouto), but it was obvious he wasn't him. I took him by surprise and punched him with a third of my real force. I asked him why he did this and he replied that he was Kakashi. But that was impossible.

Kakashi was the Nanadaime Hokage and was forty years old.

I narrowed my eyes when he asked who I was. Why didn't these impostors know my name? The Minato-jiji impersonator was shocked when he heard it. I decided to tell the same to this mini Kakashi-fake.

When he remained stunned like the other I charged at him shouting "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

… I had to admit this kid was quick. He managed to avoid the worst of my attack and I could hit only some tenketsu points on his left arm. I smirked all the same: now I had certainly some advantage.

Then I heard several loud noises coming from the trees and, a second later, my other pursuers jumped on the branches around me.

I really shouldn't have thought I had the upper hand.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

We surrounded Mirai and I jumped right behind Kakashi. His left arm was unnaturally limp and replied to my silent question with an emotionless "She can use the Juuken and the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. She shut the tenketsus on my left arm."

Normally I would be furious that someone hurt one of my students while I was far, but she looked too much like me to just ignore (and had my surname). Plus, Tsunade and Kushina were already on the move.

They started forming hand signs and yelled in unison "Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!" "Suiton: Daibaku no jutsu!" Tsunade's earth dragon and Kushina's huge water's wave were countered with Mirai's Hakkeshou Kaiten, the impenetrable defense of the Hyuugas.

After she finished spinning Jiraya was already behind her, ready to trap the girl in his arms. Then…

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" "Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!"

…an explosion of water, strengthened by a lightning dragon, almost hit Jiraya, Tsunade and Kushina, who used Kawarimi to get out of its way. Who we saw made us pause.

* * *

_Nakame's POV_

Who were these ninjas that attacked Mirai-chan? And how dared they?! All the five great Shinobi's nations were at peace from _years_! All that I could think of was the possibility they were nukenins.

I activated my three-tomoe Sharingan and glared at them while hissing, "Who are you and why are you attacking Mirai-chan?" I dispelled my Kage Bunshin and waited for their answer (that should be a really good one for this act of treachery). They continued to stare and gape at me.

They looked from my navy-blue boots to my pocket-less chuunin jacket of the same colour. Their eyes were almost popping out of their sockets in a comical way. I didn't think I was that surprising, with my belt and black shorts that reached my knees. My spiky silver hair continued to flow behind my back.

Then, finally, a little boy with orange goggles and spiky black hair decided to speak up, "OI! Who are you and why do you have the Sharingan?"

* * *

_Obito's POV_

Who was this silver-haired girl with the Sharingan? I would have known if one of the Uchiha Clan had Kakashi's hair colour! She raised an eyebrow and answered with a down-right confusing, "Hatake Nakame. And your name?"

Well, it was obvious that she was related to Bakakashi, but still: I didn't know he had a sister or a cousin! … and by his shocked expression, neither did he.

"Uchiha Obito!" I automatically yelled. Tsunade looked on the verge of face-palming. Before a fight could start between us and the two girls, Minato-sensei intervened. "Nakame-san, we found Konoha's ruins and we have some questions to ask you." His voice was controlled and firm.

The blonde girl (Mirai, right?) added from behind Nakame: "I found them near To-chan's monument and I tried to lose them with the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, but they still managed to track me". The Hatake girl seemed a little surprised, but she still nodded. "I'll answer your questions if I can. Tell us your names and ask."

* * *

_Nakame's POV_

When I heard their names I remained speechless for a second. Mirai's grandparents, two of the Sannins, an Uchiha, a mini version of To-chan and a girl. They looked like someone crated exact copies of the people pictured in To-chan's photos (problem was that they were all dead).

I decided that if they were going to attack Konoha they would have directly headed there (plus, they would know that To-chan would slaughter them if they tried) and thus I proposed to head to the village and ask the Hokage. Everyone relaxed and followed me and Mirai-chan.

I really hoped that To-chan could find an answer.

* * *

**A/N: First Chapter after the Prologue! Yay for Reverse Time-travel!**

**It's fun to write in different POVs *starts jumping up and down* and I hope you had fun as well reading this! Poor past-shinobis are really confused… Stay tuned for Older Kakashi's reaction!**

**Suiton: Teppoudama means 'Water style: water bullets'**

**Ninpou: Fuusajin should mean 'Ninja art: dust winds' **

**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou means 'Divine 64 strikes'**

**Juuken is the Gentle Fist. **

**Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu means 'Earth style: earth dragon'**

**Suiton: Daibaku no jutsu should mean 'Water style: tidal wave' **

**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha means 'Water style: explosive water shockwave'**

**Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki means 'Lightning style: lightning dragon tornado' **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your praises moon so bright, Kaze no Rin, Guest and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 (ugh)! Guest, for Kurama I have other plans! Read below! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nanadaime Hokage?! **

_Mirai's POV_

We all started tree-hopping towards Konoha. It looked like the Minato impersonator had a question for me, though, because he asked: "Mirai-chan, you said I was dead, right? What did you mean?" I heard shocked gasps coming from the other impostors.

I frowned and faced him "I said the truth" I began "you were declared dead twenty-five years ago, when Tou-chan was born". Really, why did they continue to pretend they didn't know anything?

"And what happened that day – dattebane?" the Kushina impersonator asked. "Someone controlled Kurama to destroy Konoha, but Minato sealed him inside To-chan…" I answered, and my left eyebrow twitched when the others stared confused at me. "Who are Kurama and Tou-chan?" the little Uchiha asked me.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi" gasps of surprise "while Tou-chan is Naruto Uzumaki. You should know _him _at least!" I said. The Kushina look-alike was deathly pale and gripped her stomach in horror. Minato seemed on the verge of hyperventilating and the others weren't doing any better.

Before they could ask me something else (fortunately) we saw Konoha's gates some meters in front of us.

* * *

_Nakame's POV_

We almost reached the village when I felt my brother's chakra near a boulder. What did he _do_ this time? I jumped in front of him and landed a punch over where I thought was his head.

"OW!" my otouto exclaimed, dropping the Camuflage no jutsu "Nee-chan! That was _mean_!"

My right eyebrow twitched. "What did you do that you're hiding here?" I almost growled him. He grinned happily (it wasn't so difficult to see, even with his mask) and snickered. Then he looked behind me and asked "Who are they?"

I looked at the impersonators (who were all staring at Kazumi with different degrees of shock) and told him their names (that couldn't be true, because almost all of them were dead). He nodded with wide eyes and, after thinking for a second, he started babbling about his prank.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

I continued to stare at the Kakashi look-alike. He had the same gravity-defying silver hair and mask. He wore a black T-shirt with white streaks on the shoulders, a pair of dark-blue shorts and fingerless gloves of the same colour; he had a belt with three scrolls and bandages that covered his skin from the knees to the ankles and from his wrists to the elbows.

But his behavior was the complete opposite of Kakashi's: he was openly happy and lively and really talkative. He kept blabbering about his epic prank (in which he switched the shampoos of some chuunins with fluorescent orange paint that _sparkled_ when chakra was used to take it off) and how furious his ex-academy sensei was…

And he was totally ignoring us. After asking who we were, he shrugged and started talking.

What other surprises laid on our way?

Suddenly, Nakame spoke up: "I suggest you to Henge in someone else if you are going to speak to the Hokage". Mirai and the little silver-haired boy nodded.

We all complied and changed our appearance so we couldn't be recognized immediately and we entered the new Konoha's gates.

* * *

_Older Kakashi's POV_

_Paperwork_. Now I understand the horror that Tsunade-sama had to go through when she was Godaime. Then she stepped down, nominated Naruto as the Rokudaime and happily drank sake.

I almost whimpered when I thought about my ramen-loving student: he fought tooth and nail to save the village and ordered me to evacuate all the citizens… heading straight to his death. He couldn't have known that the seal he created some months before would be used so soon… on me.

The moment he died, Naruto released Kurama from his seal. The Kitsune mourned with all the shinobis and helped us building Konoha again (hell, even the Hokage's monument!). We couldn't do it in the original location because the earth wasn't good anymore to build…

**"****Hatake, don't go all depressed with me" **Kurama growled **"Konoha depends on you, their Hokage" **_'I know, I know… wait. What are those chakra signatures?' _

I focused on them: there were my little kids, Naruto's daughter, Tsunade-sama (wasn't she in Kiri's hospital?) and_… Kushina-san, Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin, Jiraya-sama_ and _me_? _What the fucking hell? _

"Kakashi!" Fox appeared next to me, her raven black hair swishing slightly. She took off her mask and looked worriedly at me. "Honey, what happened? Why were you hyperventilating?" Akemi Uchiha, my beautiful wife, asked me.

I blinked and slowed my breath with Kurama's help. The chakras were entering the Hokage Tower and were heading straight to my office. But they couldn't be the real ones. They were all dead. _Dead_. Whoever dared to assume their appearance and signature was going to _pay_ _dearly_.

* * *

_Jiraya's POV_

We finally arrived at the Nanadaime's office. "Tou-chan, it's us!" Nakame called and opened the door.

I gaped (I'm sure that the other did the same). Was he their _Tou-chan_? He looked like Sakumo with shorter hair and a mask… or an older Kakashi, or _something_. The Hokage's hat was on the desk and the Hatake was wearing a jonin vest with a sword strapped on his back. He had short white sleeves with the Uzumaki swirl on the right one and flame-like drawings on both. On his left eye there was a deep scar (how did his eye survive?) and he was looking at us with a blank expression.

"Uhm… Tou-chan?" Kazumi was looking strangely tense at the Hokage's (still can't believe that) face. "Kaa-chan, what happened?" he asked at the ANBU on Kakashi's right. I had to admit she was… gorgeous. Amazingly beautiful. I thought about how she would look like in bikini… and giggled! She was _inspiriting_!

Then I almost choked when a heavy wave of Killing Intent flooded the room, and dropped the Henge.

* * *

_Akemi's POV_

There were some poofs and the stranger's Henges dropped. Now I understood why my husband was so shocked: they were his genin team, his Sensei, Jiraya (who was _ogling_ at me) and his student's mother! Mirai, Nakame and Kazumi were startled when they felt the K.I. and whimpered slightly.

**"****How dare you impersonate the dead?!" **Kakashi snarled, his eyes red and angry, all his body _itching_ to just tear apart whoever dared to disrespect his dead loved ones by imitating their chakra and appearance.

Obito and Rin (I saw them in his team photo) fell and trembled badly by the sheer amount of K.I. in the room, while the mini-Kakashi shivered and took a step back with wide eyes. The four adults were in different states of shock and stared fearfully at my husband. I moved behind him to calm him a little with my chakra and presence.

"K-Kashi-kun!" the Minato-look-alike stuttered "calm down!" **"Why are you impersonating ****_them_****?" **Another wave of Killing Intent. "We aren't! I-I think… i-it's an a-accident!" Kakashi clamped down his K.I., but his eyes remained icy cold when he hissed "_Explain_".

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at him and the Minato impersonator started speaking: "I think we…" he indicated the people who shouldn't be there "… somehow travelled… in the future".

* * *

_Rin's POV_

I was still scared shitless by that Killing Intent… but I snapped out when Sensei said we time-travelled forward in the future. "WHAAAAT?" Obito shouted, shocked. Thinking about what happened to us, though, I guess it makes sense: Konoha destroyed, the monument to the Rokudaime, the Fourth Shinobi War, Mirai, Nakame, Kazumi… all could be explained if we supposed we time-travelled.

The others seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

The Older Kakashi looked skeptical and raised an eyebrow "What are the proofs for your claim?"

Minato-sensei started explaining: "We entered Konoha's ruins to discover what could have caused that, but we didn't find any lingering chakra or clue. Thus, it couldn't have happened recently, even if we left the village only a week ago." He took a deep breath "On that monument we found out that the Rokudaime's surname was Namikaze-Uzumaki, but it was impossible: Sandaime, Yondaime and Godaime couldn't have died in a week, and I don't have any kids yet" Kushina reddened.

"Plus, it talked about the Fourth Shinobi War and the five Elemental Nations fighting together, something that certainly didn't happen in our time" he continued "we encountered Mirai-chan and your… kids… and we didn't know any Hyuuga with blonde hair or other Hatakes".

"…So you really didn't know anything about your death and To-chan!" Mirai exclaimed, then looked guiltily at the floor and mumbled an apology to our Kakashi (this is going to be confusing, I just _know_ it) for shutting his Tenketsus on the left arm.

* * *

_Older Kakashi's POV_

Now that Minato-sensei (not impersonator!) explained, I felt sick. I basically threatened my (should be dead!) loved ones with the amount of Killing Intent I reserved for the worst kind of shinobis.

I looked towards my kids and Mirai "Do you confirm all he said?" I asked them. They glanced at each other and nodded. I took a deep breath. Now was _so_ not the time to lose control.

Akemi laid her hand on my shoulder and she let her soothing chakra to calm me. I closed my eyes.

"…I'm sorry for startling you" I apologized. Though 'startling' wasn't the exact word ('scaring shitless' was definitely more fair). The people from the past sighed in relief and relaxed slightly.

"So… you're really Kakashi?" Obito asked warily. I nodded. He seemed to scrutinize me for a second, then settled for a "you never apologize". Everyone sweat-dropped. I sighed and started walking towards the door while saying "Follow me".

We passed some corridors in silence (what should we have said?) and I turned off some S-rank seals on the door for the Memory Room.

* * *

_Jiraya's POV_

I whistled. These were really well done protection seals. Then I looked inside the room and my jaw dropped. Its walls were completely covered in intricate seals (hell, I didn't even know what some streak mean! And I'm a seal master!), each of them connected to fifteen circles.

"This is the Memory Room" the future Kakashi announced "place your right hand in one of circles and channel your chakra when I say so". We did as he told and, after doing hand signs with lightning speed, he placed his hand on a slightly bigger circle and ordered to channel our chakra.

* * *

_Kushina's POV_

I found myself in a library. A really, _really huge library_. I looked around and I saw the others were staring in awe at the place, except for older Kakashi. He looked behind us and asked "Do you have any ideas?"

I frowned and turned around. I screamed "_What the hell – DATTEBANEEEE?!"_

A very free and gleeful Kyuubi smirked **"It has been a while since I saw you, Kushina. Good afternoon to you too".**

* * *

**A/N: CUT! Three chapters in a day (different stories, of course)! **

**Older Kakashi isn't sure how to react. I made him change mood. Maybe I did an epic fail… ugh.**

**EDIT: I DID SOME EPIC FAILS. CORRECTED "TOU-CHAN". **

**Happy early new year and always beware of the Kitsune's rage! ;)**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for praising and pointing out my errors to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**Answering Kinunatzs: I decided to add Namikaze because I thought Naruto wanted it and I needed something to shock Minato… eh. I'll try to make longer chapters… ;3**

**_'_****_blah blah blah'_****is the memory. "blah" is Kurama's voice. **

**Warning! I changed some little things in the memory. Like, I added or cut some dialogues, scenes or something. I know they're different, but I only because I wanted to add/cut them. **

**Plus, this chapter includes Character Death (duh), thus you have been warned. **

**EDIT: Edited, so a little better. I think ;)**

**I don't own Naruto. I think I never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Memories: the Kyuubi attack **

_Kushina's POV_

That damn fox is _laughing_ at me! How dares he?! And _why_?

I spluttered, disbelieving. Everyone around me (Jiraya, Minato, little Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Tsunade… when did the three other kids and Akemi leave?) was staring wide-eyed at the giant Kyuubi, probably thinking along the same lines.

Older Kakashi sighed and turned around. "Kurama," he spoke (_so the_ _furball did have a name_!), "Do you have any idea about the reason they are here?"

The demon shrugged. **"Maybe the Juubi's remaining chakra opened a time ripple that threw all of them here. Maybe it's all an incident. But I know for sure that no one in this time managed to build up all the energy required to do this." **the Kyuubi thought about it a little more.

**"****Probably all the chakra remained in the other timeline, otherwise I would have felt it. However, I don't know the exact reason." **the fox growled, probably displeased by this.

The Kyuubi fell silent and stared at the older Hatake. I was _still_ gawking. So Kakashi can order around that damn fox, even if it was free from the containment seal?! How is this possible? The demon didn't talk to humans without throwing a tantrum about mighty bijuus and slaughtering people! It just… _didn't_.

"I need to let them see some of my memories; I may need yours as well. Don't eat them, OK?"

The Kyuubi looked really annoyed. **"Of course, ****_Hatake,_****"** it sulkily growled, **"ruin all my fun. It was entertaining scaring them like this, though. I'll leave."** Then the newly-revealed Kurama suddenly brightened.

**"****I'm pleasured to have met all of you whole and alive again." **it (he?) gleefully clapped his paws.**"it was really a long time since I had a chance to terrorize you. Farewell." Th**e Kyuubi disappeared in a burst of flames.

Future Kakashi face-palmed and sighed, muttering something about 'overly dramatic demons', 'knucklehead's influence' and how he was going to deal with all that.

* * *

_Younger Kakashi's POV_

I was still shocked. Why is a giant nine-tailed fox inside my future self's head? And what did it mean by '_whole and alive again'_?

Older me closed his eyes and our surroundings changed from a library to a plain white room. There were eight seats and a wide screen that covered three walls.

"I'll show you some of my and Kurama's memories," Future me stated, his expression carefully blank, "I'm giving you the possibility to choose which one you want to see first. What will be your decision?"

We stared at each other. Right now, we could see what will happen, we would know who will die and who won't, what enemies we'll face and what caused the _Fourth Shinobi War_.

I looked at Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. They were silent, but I knew they wanted to know everything about their son and their deaths. After all, Mirai (their _niece_!) declared that they died when the Kyuubi (the same demon inside my future self's head… just great) attacked Konoha while under someone's control.

Sensei seemed to understand that everyone was waiting for his decision, knowing what both him and Kushina wanted to see first.

"We'll watch… the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Minato answered while everyone took a seat; from left to right, there were Tsunade, Jiraya, Kushina, Sensei, me, Rin and Obito. The last chair behind us remained empty.

Older me nodded and smiled sadly. "I'll start with Kurama's memories, then. I'll stop if you tell me to."

After saying that, he sat on the last chair and the room darkened until nothing could be seen.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

The screen brightened and the memory started.

**_'_****_A newborn's cry was heard in the dark room, lit by some torches on the walls. There were some people inside: a medic-nin, Biwako and, quite obviously, Minato._**

**_His focus was plainly displayed on his face, while his hands were placed over the seal on Kushina's stomach.'_**

"Everything we'll see is through Kushina's point of view?" Jiraya asked, turning around to look at Older Kakashi.

"This part is," the Nanadaime explained, "However, the memories I'll show you later are either from my point of view or Naruto's." Everyone remembered that Kushina would die in the one they were watching and stayed silent.

**_'_****_The seal's center resembled a black circle, showing its weak state. Minato was sweating because of his effort to stop the Kyuubi from breaking it. When he heard the cry, he looked to his right. _**

**_"_****_I'm a father," he whispered with a genuine smile on his lips; his gaze followed Biwako, who was bringing the newborn to his wife. _**

**_Kushina looked at her son, now near her face. She tried to move her hand to hold him close._**

**_"_****_Finally I see you," she whispered, happy and tired at the same time "Naruto."'_**

Minato and Kushina stared lovingly at each other (their faces as red as the woman's hair) and the people inside the room cheered for the couple. Obito, Rin and Jiraya expressed their congratulations loudly, applauding and whistling. Tsunade and Younger Kakashi didn't, but showed their happiness all the same.

Older Kakashi remained behind them with a fond smile on his face. He missed his precious people from the moment they died, and he didn't want to make them sad now, showing them how the night ended. Still, there was no turning back now: everyone needed to know what would happen.

This way, they could change their fate for the better.

**_'_****_Minato turned serious a moment later. _**

**_"_****_Kushina, I know you've gone through childbirth, but I need to completely seal the Kyuubi right now." Saying this, he placed his hands on the woman's stomach again. _**

**_Before he could start, however, he heard two thuds from his left and saw the medic-nin and Biwako's corpses on the floor.'_**

Everyone gasped but stayed silent, feeling this was the moment everything went (will go?) to hell. Their questions would be answered if they continued to watch.

**_'"_****_Lady Biwako! Taji!" Minato exclaimed, looking up. His eyes widened. _**

**_Kushina turned her head enough to see a masked man with a cloak holding hostage her son.'_**

"NO!" Kushina exclaimed. Minato seemed about to shout something too, but instead he chose to hug tightly his girlfriend.

Team Minato was too stunned to say anything, while Jiraya couldn't believe that someone managed to sneak in without alerting anyone before striking. He was sure that Minato secured the room with the most vicious seals he knew or requested at least two ANBU teams to guard Kushina!

**_'"_****_Yondaime Hokage, step away from the Jinchuuriki," the man ordered, holding Naruto with his right hand with the left one over the baby, "Otherwise, I'll kill this child."'_**

"I-I'm the Yondaime?!" Minato gasped with wide eyes.

Everyone would have cheered again, but the mysterious man's presence was enough to stop them. Minato fulfilled his dream to become Hokage, he had a son… and all was ruined because of that enemy. The ninjas from the past mumbled their congratulations, but they regretted that Minato would die on the (supposed) best day of his life.

**_'_****_Minato and Kushina's blood froze. What could the blonde do now?_**

**_The masked man decided for him and threw Naruto in the air, trying to pierce him with the kunai he tossed. _**

**_Minato, true to his nickname, flashed to his son and moved him away from the weapon's path, holding him while sticking to the nearest wall with chakra. _**

**_He quickly confirmed that Naruto wasn't harmed, but discovered that the blanket was covered with exploding tags. His eyes widened again and Minato had to teleport away with the Hiraishin to escape from the blast, which opened a hole in the wall._**

**_The mysterious man had little trouble to grab Kushina's wrist and teleporting away with an unknown jutsu.'_**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. The masked man managed to separate Minato and Kushina with a cruel but clever trap, setting off the exploding tags only when the blonde had the child in his arms. The enemy had Kushina completely at his mercy.

The two people involved hugged each other more tightly and tried to hold back their tears.

* * *

**_'The man_****_ used some seals to restrain Kushina the moment they appeared over a lake. The Uzumaki was severely weakened and she couldn't move from a rock over the water._**

**_"_****_What… what do you want?" she asked, tired and panting. She didn't recover yet from the birth. _**

**_"_****_I'm going to remove the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha," the man answered in a monotone, like it didn't bother him that he was going to unleash the demon on the village. It probably didn't._**

**_"_****_What?" Kushina whispered, disbelieving. _**

**_"_****_Yondaime's Hiraishin allows him to teleport between locations marked with the Jutsu's formula," the man explained, "he inserted it your seal to protect you. But I managed to distance you from him and the seal is weakened. Do you know how long I waited this moment?" _**

**_Behind the mask -which had black flame-like drawings on the left side-, his right eye widened and his Sharingan was plainly seen.'_**

"AN UCHIHA?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Obito yelled, shocked by this turn of events. He did think the masked man's eye was red, but from Kushina's prospective it was impossible to see clearly. Plus, the Uchihas were loyal to Konoha, why was someone attacking Minato-sensei?!

"The Uchiha Clan is behind this attack?!" Younger Kakashi couldn't help but snarl. It was impossible to keep his emotions in check now, knowing that what he was watching would happen if they didn't do anything.

His sensei and Kushina-san were going to die and Kakashi was ready to do anything to stop that from happening: he needed to know who would do this in order to kill him!

Everyone stared expectantly at Older Kakashi. "No," he said "The Uchiha Clan (as a whole) isn't behind this attack. But one of his members is." The other seven people motioned him to tell them who he was.

"His name is Uchiha Madara. One of Konoha's founders," he flatly stated, but his mindscrape darkened to show how much he wanted to torture and kill him.

"MADARA?" Jiraya yelled disbelieving, "It's impossible! The Shodaime killed him!"

"He survived because of his Mangekyo Sharingan and what he did (will do?) there," he pointed at the screen, "was just the first step to take over the world."

Everyone was going to ask for more information, but the Nanadaime cut them off. "You'll understand when I'll show you the Fourth Shinobi War."

The ninjas shut their mouths and turned towards the screen.

**_'_****_The Kyuubi, controlled by the man's Sharingan, broke completely the seal, his red chakra flying towards the dark sky and materializing a second later, revealing the massive form of a roaring Nine-tailed fox.'_**

Rin trembled: that thing was sealed _inside_ Kushina (and Future Kakashi)?! The creature she saw when they entered in his mind… was the same blood-thirsty demon they were watching?

**_'_****_From the Kyuubi's prospective, the seals that held the Uzumaki disappeared and she fell on the rock. Kushina and the man seemed to talk while she struggled hopelessly to stand up. _**

**_Suddenly, the Fox brought down his sharp claws to kill its jailor…'_**

Kushina closed her eyes and leaned deeper in Minato's embrace, unaware that his grip tightened painfully.

**_'_****_The rock was immediately shattered under the Kyuubi's strength. The fox looked pleased, but its expression turned murderous again when it saw Kushina in Minato's arms over a tree. Not even a second later, the couple disappeared with the Hiraishin.'_**

The screen darkened, signaling the end of the memory.

Everyone was relieved that Kushina didn't die because of the demon. 'She didn't _yet,_' Jiraya and Minato thought grimly.

"Now," Older Kakashi spoke up, gaining the ninjas' attention, "I'll show you my memory of that night. At the time, I was sixteen." The screen brightened again.

* * *

**_'"_****_My eternal rival!" a seventeen-years-old Gai shouted, "I challenge you!"'_**

Younger Kakashi grimaced. "He didn't change. Not even a little." Normally, Minato would be amused by his reaction but, knowing that he died during that night, he couldn't bring himself to be.

**_'_****_Kakashi sighed, "Gai, tomorrow I'm busy. I don't have time to accept your challenges." The silver-haired shinobi was going towards his apartment, but his self-proclaimed eternal rival wouldn't leave him alone. _**

**_"_****_Nonsense!" the green man exclaimed, gaining the whole streets' attention, "Our flames of Youth are enough to keep us full of energy!"_**

**_The other was about to retort when he felt something, stopping in his tracks. Kakashi looked at the sky while Gai kept walking and ranting about youth, spring, sunshine and who knows what. _**

**_"_****_What's this?" he thought, "I hope it's nothing… Kushina's giving birth, after all."'_**

**_Not even a second later, a strong wind almost knocked him off his feet, forcing him to crouch and stick to the ground with chakra. A massive burst of smoke was seen from the other side of the village and loud roar tore through the night. _**

**_The smoke cleared and everyone could see a huge fox, its nine tails waving and crashing the buildings near the demon. _**

**_That's when the screams started.'_**

The red-haired woman started crying silently, even though she was comforted by Minato's presence. They were watching the Kyuubi -the same demon she was holding tightly in her seal- wreaking havoc inside Konoha, killing and destroying everything in its wake.

This was what will happen five years from when they 'left' their time; Older Kakashi said this was Madara's first step to conquer the world.

But if it was, what laid on their way to stop all of that from happening?

**_'_****_Kakashi, after some seconds of blood-freezing fear, straightened and yelled, "Whoever can't fight, run inside the Monument's emergency cave! Who can, follow me!" _**

**_With that, he jumped over the rooftops together with Gai and other shinobis who joined him from the streets. Many of them were sixteen or seventeen as well, all shocked and scared by the Kyuubi's appearance. _**

**_They stopped after some meters when two ANBU shunshinned to block their path.'_**

"What are they doing there? Shouldn't they fight the Kyuubi?!"

Everyone thought the same, but didn't say anything to Obito.

**_'"_****_Follow us," one of the ANBU ordered, heading in the opposite direction of the group. _**

**_"_****_Why should we? The Kyuubi is there!" Kakashi yelled, pointing the rampaging demon, "We have to fight it!" What were these two ANBU thinking?! _**

**_"_****_We have to lead you away from the battle," the other answered emotionlessly, like there wasn't a blood-thirsty bijuu wreacking havoc. Kakashi was going to say something, but the shinobi cut him off._**

**_ "_****_These are Sandaime-sama's orders, Hatake-san."'_**

Everyone remained silent. For two seconds.

"WHAT?!"

This time, Rin voiced her agreement, "Obito-kun is right! They need everybody's strength to stop the Kyuubi!"

**"****Tch," **the mentioned demon startled the seven time-travellers, **"All those shinobis were little more than annoying insects. Their number wouldn't have done any difference."**

A clearly smaller version of the Kyuubi appeared near Older Kakashi's side (_as big as Akamaru in Shippuden_). Before anyone could go in hysterics, Jiraya decided to speak up.

"Sensei is protecting the King. The younger generation."

The ninjas fell silent again and managed to ignore the smaller Kyuubi behind them.

**_'_****_Kakashi gritted his teeth. 'Sandaime-sama's orders' demanded immediate obedience, whether he wanted to follow them or not._**

**_Now was definitely not the time to fight between comrades and Kakashi had to obey._**

**_"_****_I can't go ahead and help Minato-sensei and Kushina-san," he angrily thought. He didn't give any sign of his emotions as he nodded and followed the two ANBUs with the other ninjas. _**

**_Kakashi still looked behind him at the rampaging demon. _**

**_"_****_They better not be dead when we see each other again."'_**

No one uttered a word, but their brains were overloaded with conflicting emotions. How could Kushina's childbirth lead to _this_?

* * *

The screen darkened for a second before brightening.

**_'_****_The Kyuubi wasn't inside Konoha anymore. It was somewhere in the woods around the village and it was still night. _**

**_Under the demon there were Minato, little Naruto and Kushina; from her back shot out some yellow chakra chains, which bound the Kyuubi and created a barrier around them._**

**_The bijuu couldn't hear what the two people were saying, but when Minato summoned a sealing altar and started the Shiki Fujin the Kyuubi understood what they were doing. _**

**_It struggled more powerfully against the chakra chains and glared with hate at the humans under him. The Kyuubi roared furiously when the azure halo behind Minato became something dangerous - the Shinigami. Those pitiful humans were trying to seal it!_**

**_As the demon suspected, the Death God ripped its chakra (the Yin half, its oh so helpful mind supplied) and sealed all of it inside Minato, who was obviously drained and in pain because of his jutsu. _**

**_The Kyuubi growled hatefully when it noticed that it was smaller with half of its original chakra and roared in anger when Minato started another jutsu to seal the Yang chakra inside his son.'_**

"No!" Kushina choked between sobs, "Why should Naruto bear the burden of a bijuu since his birth?!" she screamed in distress. Minato was doing his best to comfort her, but all his attempts were useless: he was just as distraught, how could he ease her suffering?

The Uzumaki was watching the moment in which she and Minato guaranteed Naruto (their _son_!) the worst childhood anyone could have: without parents, relatives and their love, scorned and hated by their village because of the bijuu sealed in him.

Obito and Rin were already crying, while Younger Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade were doing their best to hold back their tears.

The Kyuubi wisely remained silent.

**_'_****_Kushina's chains weakened when she fell in pain, and the demon smirked. It wouldn't be sealed again! _**

**_The Kyuubi raised its paw and attacked the baby, trying to kill him when Minato was concerned for Kushina. Without a vessel, the humans wouldn't seal it again! It didn't expect, though, that the two parents would be fast enough to foil its attack by shielding their son.'_**

At this point, no one could hold back their tears, not even Older Kakashi. Obito, Rin, Kushina and Jiraya were openly sobbing and crying, while Minato, Tsunade and Younger Kakashi tried to cry quietly.

Kurama lowered his head and left silently the room.

**_'_****_Outside the chains' barrier, the Sandaime and other shinobis gathered and tried to (unsuccessfully) break inside to save their Hokage. _**

**_The Kyuubi could only growl and curse the humans when, after saying his last words, Minato finished his jutsu and sealed the demon inside Naruto.'_**

* * *

The scene changed, moving to Kakashi's point of view.

**_'_****_There were some ninjas running after him, yelling for Kakashi to stop and follow the Sandaime's orders to stay away. _**

**_However, Kakashi wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing and no one managed to stop him. _**

**_When he noticed that the Kyuubi suddenly disappeared, the Hatake felt his stomach drop. Demons don't disappear randomly and, if the Kyuubi disappeared... then... _**

**_He shook his head. No, Sensei wasn't dead. He sped up to reach him and confirm he was actually alive and OK, not lying dead somewhere in the woods. That was something he couldn't accept. _**

**_So Kakashi jumped over rooftops, rubble, holes and trees until he saw a chakra barrier vanish. At this point, his pursuers stopped following him and he landed in the clearing._**

**_The image he saw was burned forever in his mind. _**

**_Minato and Kushina were dead: their corpses had a gaping hole going through their abdomens and their faces were frozen in eternal blank expressions. The Sandaime, who wore his combat gear, held a crying Naruto in his arms._**

**_His legs felt like jelly and Kakashi fell on his knees. He realized he was trembling and his muscles weighted a thousand pounds more, while his sight blurred. _**

**_Kakashi started crying, desperately trying to crawl towards his sensei. _**

**_"_****_Why did you have to die? If only I arrived before… maybe you would be still alive, maybe Naruto would still have his family…!" he thought in despair, pleading to whatever deity was listening to return Minato and Kushina's souls to their cold corpses.'_**

Minato cried more. Where were Obito and Rin, if Kakashi was there? What if they were dead too?

**_'_****_Kakashi tried to stand up and, after two tries, he managed to walk towards Minato's corpse before falling on his knees again. _**

**_He felt numb. Cold, empty and numb. His sensei was dead, dead, dead..._**

**_His aching legs refused to stand and Kakashi couldn't stop his tears from falling._**

**_"_****_Why everyone I care about dies?"'_**

The room dissolved slowly and the eight people regained consciousness.

* * *

_Kushina's POV_

I wasn't even aware that the memory finished and we were shoved again in our bodies until Older Kakashi shook gently my shoulder.

"Kushina-san," he whispered. He stepped back and let Tsunade to help me to stand up.

We left the room and Older Kakashi rearranged the protection seals on the door before teleporting all of us to his home.

* * *

**A/N: LONGER CHAPTER! **

**That was freaking long for my standards… It's like two chapters together (8 pages)! **

**Well, until next time! :D**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Nandeenah, Tsukiyo69 and Prescripto13 for your reviews! :D**

**Answering Tsukiyo69: Kakashi is definitely trying to change the future!**

**EDIT: Edited a little of Akemi's dialogue, so she isn't totally a Mary Sue.**

**I don't own Naruto, Kakashi, Konoha and Naruto's storyline. But I do own Akemi, Nakame, Kazumi and the AU world I'm creating.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath of the Kyuubi attack**

_Minato's POV_

Kakashi's last thought in the memory continued to repeat itself.

'Why everyone I care about dies?'

I bit my lip. Everyone was a little too generic to know anything about whoever lost their lives, but it was upsetting thinking about who could be.

Obito? Rin? Maybe _both_? Kushina and I died in that memory: twenty-five years ago for Older Kakashi, five years for Younger Kakashi. And Jiraya? Tsunade? Sandaime? Did they die before the Kyuubi attack, or after that? Was someone still alive?

I couldn't sleep with all these thoughts plaguing my mind.

After the memory finished, Older Kakashi teleported us to his home at a quarter past eleven. His kids were asleep, but his wife was thankfully still awake. She had some food ready to eat, but none of us had much hunger; not after what we saw.

Kushina seemed in a daze all the night. We all probably weren't in any better condition, but fortunately Kakashi's wife (I still think it's weird to think this) didn't ask us anything. She probably heard everything from the older Hatake.

No one didn't even question why Kakashi had so much guest rooms. I remembered he decided to let us stay in his home because…

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_After dinner, Older Kakashi stood up. _

_"__You're going to stay here in my home," he declared, totally ignoring their strange glances._

_"No one can keep up an Henge while sleeping, and you clearly need to rest before I show you something 's no need to alarm the village of your presence and it's better if the other Kages don't know about this now."_

_Kakashi muttered something about 'heart attack', 'damned politics', 'fucking Elders' and 'curse of Hatred', but I couldn't be too sure. _

_He coughed. "Therefore, the guest rooms are there," he pointed upstairs, "the bathroom is there," he pointed to his right, "and my bedroom is in that direction, if you ever need anything." _

_End Flashback no jutsu!_

I forcefully tried to sleep. We all needed to rest.

* * *

_Younger Kakashi's POV_

I didn't know how I could stand Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's death. Most probably, I couldn't.

But my older self was right _there_, he had _a family_, he was _Hokage_ (something I didn't ever think about)… so he somehow managed to resist.

My heart clenched painfully when I thought about the memory: cold, lifeless and bloody bodies couldn't care for a child. Their son, Naruto, was going to grow up alone.

No, he wasn't. My older self was there. Rin, Obito, Jiraya, Tsunade, Sandaime, _everyone_ that supported Minato-sensei, they were all there for the little kid. And really, who didn't support Sensei inside Konoha? It was impossible finding someone who hated him in the village.

'Why everyone I care about dies?'

My eyes widened. I remembered the thought that concluded the memory. Who did his older self mean by _everyone_?

'_Everything will be clearer tomorrow,' _I firmly told myself. With that, I tried to follow myself's advice (it's really, really strange) and rest.

* * *

_Kushina's POV (The next morning)_

I couldn't find the strength to stand up and go downstairs. I didn't sleep much this night and trying to hold back my tears was harder than ever.

"Kushina-chan?"

Minato. My love, my future husband and the future father of my son. _Our son_, who would grow up without his parents. I couldn't even _think_ about little Naruto's childhood: as a Jinchuuriki, he was going (wait, he already did…) to endure Konoha's hatred for years, maybe forever.

Probably Naruto wouldn't even know why he was hated. After all, who would tell a kid he had a demon sealed inside him? One must have been an insane madman with mush instead of a brain inside his skull to do something like that.

"- Shina-chan. Please, can you get downstairs with me?" I heard Minato ask me. From his tone, it seemed like he asked me many times and I didn't realize.

I lacked even the strength to refuse. Minato sighed.

"…we can change things, you know," he eventually said, "Older Kakashi is showing us his memories to change everything that happened (or will happen, in our prospective) to Konoha and all of us."

Minato paused. "…When you feel better, you can join us downstairs for breakfast. If you don't, I'll bring some food here a little before we head again to the Hokage Tower."

He left and quietly closed the door.

* * *

_Akemi's POV_

At seven o'clock everyone was eating the breakfast I prepared.

'Everyone' included Younger 'Kashi, Rin-chan, Obito-kun, Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Minato-san. The blonde returned after a little while from her room, but his girlfriend wasn't with him. Kushina wouldn't join us for breakfast, it seemed.

"Ano… uhm…" Obito looked like he wanted to ask me something, but didn't find the words.

I blinked: what was he trying to say? I almost face-palmed when I realized they didn't know my name.

"My name's Uchiha Akemi, Obito-kun."

"Uchiha?" Rin interrupted, "Like Obito? I mean… you're a relative of his?" she concluded in a whisper after seeing all eyes on her.

I nodded. "Yes, pretty much. I wasn't exactly part of the Clan, though…"

"WHAT?!" Obito stood up abruptly, his jaw hitting the table, "How is it possible?! Every Uchiha lives in the Compound and everyone is registered in the Clan! How can you…!?" he trailed off, flailing his arms madly.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. The boy was so amusing when he didn't find his words!"Because I wasn't born in Konoha," I answered calmly, "I don't know what happened between my parents, but it's the truth. I grew up inside the land of Steam as a kunoichi, never knowing of the Sharingan until I met Kakashi."

Jiraya, though still mildly ogling at me, raised an eyebrow. "What happened then?"

* * *

_Obito's POV_

Bakakashi is engaged (will be? Time-travel sure messes up one's prospective) with an Uchiha who was born and lived outside the Clan and Konoha?! Well, at least I know I'll have a chance with Rin…

Akemi tapped her chin after Jiraya's question.

"We met," she began,, frowning slightly, "after the Fourth Shinobi War, during the Kage Summit. The Steam village was destroyed, so the other nations offered us help."

I didn't even _know_ where Steam was. Maybe somewhere on the border with Kumo?

"I met Kakashi and I asked him to train with me. After an… incident," she blushed a little, pouting. What happened to made her flush red? "he discovered a strange seal on my forehead. It was meant to never allow me to awake the Sharingan." Her voice gained a strangely blank tone, like it wasn't something she didn't want to talk about.

I almost face-palmed. Of course a seal like that wasn't a good argument! But... wait. _A seal to lock away the Sharingan_? Maybe it was why I never got it…?

"Is it similar to the Hyuuga's Caged Bird seal?" Minato asked her curiously. I never heard of this one but, whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

Akemi tilted her head, pondering. "Pretty much. However, mine didn't allow me to get the Sharingan in the first place; the Hyuuga's locks away the Byakugan only after the person dies. Fortunately, my seal could be removed without much trouble and I woke my Dojutsu a while after Naruto-kun came up with a counter-seal," she told us with a thoughtful look.

At the mention of Naruto, Minato and everyone fell silent. It was still a sore topic: after all, the little kid had (I think. I'm not a seal master) a demon sealed inside him.

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask before Akemi told us about a little of her past.

"Ano, Akemi-san?" the woman hummed and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where are… uh… older Bakakashi, Nakame and the other kid?"

* * *

_Younger Kakashi's POV_

"Kakashi's at the Hokage Tower," the woman replied evenly, "while Nakame and Kazumi went training half an hour ago in the Training Ground 23 with Mirai-chan."She suddenly chuckled, "They really want to become stronger than us."

Akemi paused for a second before her expression turned downright annoyed. "If only they don't try to dye other people's hair bright orange..." she muttered under her breath, probably thinking about the previous times they did.

Well, at least they were training. It was a good thing. But then why was Kazumi behaving like _that_? He was my complete opposite in personality: maybe it was one of Akemi's traits? She _was_ my supposed future wife…

It's weird thinking _that_. Thinking about it, everything about time-travel is down-right weird: meeting my older-self and being threatened by him-me (just _great_ for my sanity), my future family (two kids! _TWO_!), seeing the future Konoha, knowing that I'll become Hokage, discovering that there will be a Fourth Shinobi War…

…and that I married a woman with Uchiha blood who lived in the Steam village without knowing about her Kekkei Genkai. I mean, _from a different village_? It's the same thing that happened to Minato-sensei with Kushina-san…

_'Why everyone I care about dies?'_

And, most probably, all the people that travelled with me are dead some years after the point we 'left'. The future didn't look peachy at all.

But wasn't this every shinobi's destiny?

* * *

_Older Kakashi's POV_

Paperwork. _Again._

Looks like yesterday a lot of things happened while I was showing them my memories (Kazumi dyed some chuunins' hair bright orange. I mean, _bright orange_? He trains his stealth, all right, but these pranks…).

The Kage Summit is scheduled in the next month and I need to arrange all the reports about suspicious activity inside Hi no Kuni's borders, rumors to instigate another War…

…assign missions, read the incoming reports, stop Konoha's negative gossip (it took _years_ to lower it, I was _so_ not going to let it spin wildly again), find a way to deal with the time-travellers and do something to send them back to their time (hopefully with their memories).

_'…__Kurama?' _

**"****Don't assign me your paperwork." **He already knew what I was going to ask him! Damn it. Why did he have to read my thoughts?

I completely ignored his muttered, **"I'm inside your head, it's obvious I do," **and formed a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three Shadow clones appeared and glared at me. Apparently, there isn't much you can hide from yourself.

"Don't look at me like that," I waved a hand dismissively, "After you work, _I_ have to deal with your fatigue. Right now, we don't have much time to waste."

The three Kage Bunshin cursed under their breath, but went to work all the same.

I sighed and shunshinned home to lead the time-travellers inside the Memory room.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

After a while, Older Kakashi, Team Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade and Kushina (who reluctantly followed) were inside the Nanadaime's mind again.

"Same advices as the first time," he said, "Don't panic and tell me when you want me to stop."

Everyone took the same seats and looked at the screen.

**_'_****_The Civilian, the Shinobi and the Elder's Council were causing an uproar. _**

**_"_****_Let's kill it!" "The demon doesn't deserve to live!" "Kill it! Kill it!" "The Kyuubi killed my brother!" "My parents died because of that demon!" "Burn it!" _**

**_The civilians screamed all around Kakashi. They pointed the one-day-old newborn in Kakashi's arms and spat all their hate for the Kyuubi._**

**_The Shinobi were more collected, but they glared and muttered under their breath all the same. _**

**_It was disgusting that they thought they were shinobi.'_**

"Are they idiots? They think that Naruto is the Kyuubi! How can ninjas do this?!" The Toad Sage scoffed at their stupidity.

All the others agreed with him and glared at the screen.

**_'"_****_Enough," The Sandaime ordered, his voice raising over the civilians' with all the authority he could master right after Minato, Kushina and his wife died. _**

**_Everyone fell silent, but they kept glaring at the child. _**

**_"_****_He isn't the demon." he declared, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he's a Konoha's citizen, thus he should be treated as such."_**

**_This caused another round of… disagreeing opinions from the civilians and the shinobis. _**

**_"_****_Don't you trust the Yondaime's sealing skills?" Kakashi asked with a growl-like sound, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I do, unlike you all_****_."_**

**_"_****_Hatake!" one of the shinobi snarled, "You have the demon kid, kill it! What are you waiting for?!"'_**

Minato and Kushina would have already slaughtered the ninja if they had the chance. They decided to memorize his features and kill him when they returned to their timeline.

The others glared harder and, if looks could kill, the shinobi would be already burning in hell.

**_'_****_Kakashi_** **_narrowed his right eye. _**

**_"_****_The Kyuubi's seal won't weaken anytime soon," the Hatake's tone could freeze a fireball in its tracks. "The Yondaime performed it and I firmly believe that the demon won't break free again."_**

**_"_****_You're helping it?!" another chuunin shouted, "You're a disgrace, a traitor, just like your father!"'_**

Younger Kakashi winced slightly and narrowed further his eyes, trying to kill that ninja through the memory. And here he thought everyone had forgotten about his supposed father already...

**_'_****_Kakashi opened his left eye and glared at him, releasing tons of Killing Intent. All the civilians and most shinobi shut up immediately, either trembling or staring fearfully at the sixteen-years-old. _**

**_He really, really wanted to say something (most probably curses that would make Hidan stutter helplessly) and cause life-threatening body harm to everyone inside the room, but the Sandaime sent him a look that stopped him. _**

**_The people muttered. _**

**_"_****_He's totally nuts." "He should be able to control himself." "Isn't he Sharingan no Kakashi?"'_**

Everyone stilled and looked at Older Kakashi.

"S-Sharingan?" Bakakashi would obtain a Sharingan? Maybe… maybe his own? Obito paled at the thought of Kakashi ripping his eyes out of his sockets.

"It's a long story," he cryptically replied. Minato stared at him with a _'speak NOW' _look on his face that promised pain in the near future if he didn't answer. Lots of pain.

_That _made up Older Kakashi's mind.

"When I was twelve years old, Obito, Rin and I were going to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in Iwa's territory while Minato-sensei diverted the enemies' attention elsewhere." No one dared to interrupt him when he took a deep breath.

"After we split up, Rin was kidnapped by two Iwa jonins. Obito and I had… different objectives and we separated." Every adult grimaced, remembered that this was what Sakumo had to go through as well.

"I joined Obito after a while and we saved Rin, but I lost my left eye," Older Kakashi pointed his scar, "Obito woke the Sharingan" (the Obito there would have cheered if the situation wasn't so dramatic) "but an Iwa jonin made the cave collapse to kill all of us."

He closed both his eyes. "A rock hit me on my blind side and I would have been crushed by a boulder if Obito didn't took my place, saving my life." His tone conveyed the pain he felt at losing one of his teammates, even if they weren't exactly friendly towards each other.

"Before dying, Obito gave me his left Sharingan." Older Kakashi opened his eyes again, applying a blank mask to hide his most troubling feelings. "After some time, I was known as Sharingan no Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, the man who copied over a thousand jutsus."

"OVER A THOUSAND?!" All the other people's jaws were hanging open.

Older Kakashi nodded and the memory restarted.

**_'_****_Kakashi glared harder for a second, enjoying the civilians' whimpers of terror. He closed his left eye._**

**_"_****_Sandaime-sama, if you will, may I be Naruto's guardian?" the Hatake whispered, loud enough for only the Hokage, the Elders and the Clan Heads in the front row to hear._**

**_"_****_No way in hell, Hatake," Homura refused._**

**_"_****_You're not allowed to play daddy, you're an ANBU captain," Komura added._**

**_ "_****_Tsk. The demon kid would be killed immediately when you leave," the Uchiha and Hyuuga Heads deadpanned. _**

**_"_****_You can't take care for yourself, how can you care for a kid?" the Inuzuka Head growled._**

**_Fortunately for everyone's well-being, the Aburame, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka weren't opposed to the idea; otherwise, Kakashi would be already_** **_on a homicidal rampage. Danzo remained blissfully silent._**

Jiraya raised an eyebrow. _Danzo_ remained quiet in this matter?

That was just too suspicious: the old man was surely plotting something and, whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

**_When the Civilian Council understood what was being discussed, they loudly added their opinions._**

**_'_****_Kill it' was said in so many colourful ways, with and without not-so-plausible excuses and reasons. I'm not even going to write the bullshit some civilians yelled. _**

**_Needless to say, the situation quickly got out of hand._**

**_Kakashi released so much Killing Intent that all the civilians ran away screaming their heads off, stomping over the ones that fainted from the sheer amount of homicidal rage. _**

**_Some chuunins whimpered and took several steps back, the jonins flinched slightly (remembering that Kakashi was, is and will forever be dangerous when angry) and the Elders paled. _**

**_The Sandaime remained almost unaffected, but his heartbeat quickened exponentially.'_**

The time-travellers looked shocked at the screen.

Did Kakashi just scare the shit out of everyone during a Council meeting?!

**_'_****_Tiny Naruto just giggled happily, like he knew someone was there for him.'_**

Minato and Kushina chuckled a little.

**_'_****_The Sandaime took a deep breath, knowing he was going to destroy whatever faith Kakashi had in him._**

**_"_****_Denied."_**

**_The sixteen-years-old swayed dangerously in his seat. Sadness, hopelessness, rage, hate, disbelief, guilt, betrayal… a lot of emotions were warring inside his mind, leaving a jumbled mess of desperate thoughts to wreak havoc in utter panic._**

**_"_****_Your abilities as an ANBU captain are needed now more than ever because of the Kyuubi attack and the Yondaime's death," the ex-Hokage explained, wishing to know what Kakashi was feeling, "Your request will be considered after this situation is cleared, but right now I can't allow you to be Naruto's legal guardian."_**

**_The Sandaime stood up and dismissed the Shinobi and the Elders, declaring the meeting concluded. Then he neared Kakashi to take the child. _**

**_The Hatake flinched and stumbled away from the older man, tightly gripping the newborn. _**

**_"_****_Kakashi, hand me Naruto, please." _**

**_The boy shook his head in denial. _**

**_"_****_Let me take the child, Kakashi-kun."_**

**_He stumbled back further._**

**_"_****_Kakashi, give me Naruto. It's an order." There was a hint of steel in his words._**

**_"_****_Sandaime-sama, I can care for him…!" the boy tried to argue to no avail._**

**_"_****_Hatake Kakashi. Hand him over or I'll force you to," Hiruzen was losing his patience, and it was never a good thing.'_**

Minato, Younger Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade were gaping: _did he just argue against the Sandaime_?

What happened to him to make him disregard the Shinobi Rule to follow without complaint the orders? Was it Obito or Rin's death? Both? The Kyuubi attack itself?

**_'_****_Kakashi looked around and noticed the ANBU squad right behind him. They were already building up their chakra to fight him, should he ignore the Sandaime's order again. _**

**_The Hatake reluctantly gave the older man the child and, after being dismissed, he left the room with a Shunshin.'_**

* * *

"The next memory," the Nanadaime announced to the shocked audience,"takes place two weeks after the attack."

**_'_****_Kakashi was staring at the Will of Fire's Monument, on which were carved Minato and Kushina's names._**

**_He felt someone behind him and he turned around. _**

**_"_****_Danzo-sama?" he asked, surprised. What was the Elder doing here?'_**

Jiraya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina tensed: when Danzo met someone privately, it normally wasn't for a friendly chat. No: the Elder wanted something from Kakashi.

**_'"_****_Hatake Kakashi," Danzo blankly greeted. The older man clearly didn't want to beat around the bush, so he spoke up immediately. _**

**_"_****_Work under my command, what do you say?" he suggested. _**

**_Kakashi was visibly startled. "But, I was one of Minato-sensei's…" _**

**_"_****_The Yondaime, the one who recruited you into ANBU, isn't alive anymore," Danzo cut him off.' _**

Minato almost choked. "_I_ recruited you into ANBU?! How old were you?!"

"Fourteen," Older Kakashi answered, ignoring the gasps of surprise (and some of horror). "It was after Rin's death." The blonde looked like someone turned upside down his world, shook it and threw it from the Hokage Monument. Did (will… or not) he really recruit Kakashi so young into ANBU? What was his future self _thinking_?!

Everyone wanted to say something, but the memory continued.

**_'_****_"If you stay where you are, you'll end up working directly under the Sandaime, who is going to retake the position."_**

**_Kakashi lowered his head, remembering what Hiruzen did so far: he denied his request to be Naruto's guardian, he ordered him to stay away from the fight against the Kyuubi, he didn't allow him to help Minato-sensei…_**

**_"_****_Because of the Sandaime's foolish ideals of peace, the Third Shinobi War dragged on for years and this drove Obito and Rin to their deaths," Danzo said blankly, then paused._**

**_"_****_I don't want to think that Hiruzen planned this to retake the Hokage position from the Yondaime…" the Elder looked determinately at Kakashi. "But we can't allow Konoha to be ruled by that fool."'_**

Tsunade looked worriedly at the screen. She was _sure_ that Danzo was going to use his underhanded methods to become Hokage himself.

And he was involving _Kakashi_, taking advantage of his raging emotions: it was sly and manipulative, a typically Danzo way to obtain whatever he wanted.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

The way Danzo worded his reasons to 'stop the Sandaime from retaking the position' was accusatory and showed how much the Elder hated the other man.

But why was he involving Kakashi? He should know that he wasn't going to betray the Sandaime: it was too farfetched to even think about it. Kakashi was, is and will be the most loyal Konoha shinobi: hell, he became Hokage himself!

…but then why didn't this bad feeling go away?

* * *

**A/N: Done! :D**

**If you have something to ask me, go ahead and do it! **

**Still, you want me to include other characters, concentrate more on the memory viewing or the future Konoha and the Kage Summit… something, anything and everything? **

**You have just to tell me! ;)**

**-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for supporting my story! :D **

**Answering Nandeenah: this story tries to stick to Canon as much as it can, thus Obito survived. Kakashi isn't going to drop that bombshell so soon… they'll eventually see it with their eyes ;)**

**Answering The Last Hatake: Older Kakashi doesn't have the Sharingan. The time travellers asked when they heard 'Sharingan no Kakashi', because they didn't see any in Older Kakashi… poor people, a heart attack after the other! :3**

**Thanks to buterflypuss, Yungsun, Prescripto13, Tsukiyo69, stroopery and Sharktus too for their reviews and compliments! **

**It's still valid the 'I'm adding, cutting and modifying scenes for my story' I wrote somewhere before.**

**EDIT: I finally got around to edit it! Enjoy a corrected version of Chapter 6! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Treason **

The memory shifted.

**_'_****_Kakashi was jumping down some unknown building.'_**

"Where were you?" Jiraya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That," Older Kakashi replied, "is the ROOT Head Quarter in Konoha."

"ROOT?"

"An undercover organization," supplied Minato succinctly. He really didn't want to answer questions about ROOT's working methods. Obito got the message and shut up.

**_'_****_Right when he was going to land, a masked kid appeared and lots of wooden spears shot from his arm.'_**

"M-MOKUTON?!" Tsunade spluttered in shock. That was impossible: no one but the Shodaime can use the Mokuton! Tsunade was one of the last Senjus and she didn't even have the necessary elemental affinities! How was that kid able to use the Mokuton?!

**_'_****_Kakashi activated his Chidori, ready to fight off the mysterious kid. If there was anyone who didn't underestimate children, it was him: being chuunin at six and jonin at thirteen, he knew everyone could be dangerous, no matter the age. _**

**_"_****_Kinoe, cease!" Danzo (when did he even appear?) ordered._**

**_The kid stopped immediately his attack and the wooden spears flew harmlessly past Kakashi, who released the Chidori and landed beside 'Kinoe''. _**

**_"_****_He has my permission. Leave us, Kinoe." The kid promptly disappeared. _**

**_"_****_How can he use the Mokuton?" Kakashi never saw anything like that and, being born among legendary ninjas, he wanted to know more. _**

**_"_****_That's beyond your clearance," the elder briskly stated, annoyed. _**

**_Knowing full well he wasn't there for a pleasant chat ('treason,' a voice in his mind eagerly supplied), Kakashi kneeled and offered a green scroll, which Danzo took. _**

**_After reading it, the man smirked. "Well done, Kakashi. With this, that fool's reign will end."'_**

* * *

Younger Kakashi's horror was almost tangible.

"_You've got to be kidding me – dattebane_!"

"Sensei will be _killed_ because of _Kakashi_?!" Jiraya boomed. How was it _possible_? Kakashi was the _last_ person who would betray the Hokage! Tsunade looked on the verge of shouting that, too.

"_No way_! Bakakashi, that's impossible!"

"No one becomes Hokage with 'high treason' on his record…" Minato's azure eyes were wide in disbelief and he wanted to confirm he knew his student – that he knew him enough to say he wouldn't do it.

Everyone looked at the blonde.

"Either Danzo's ploy worked, or Sandaime-sama discovered it and forgave you," Minato elaborated, looking at his future student hopefully. "Did he?" the jonin asked in a whisper, voicing his doubt.

Older Kakashi flashed him an eye-smile. "It wasn't me who killed Sandaime-sama," everyone sighed in relief, "and Danzo didn't really become Hokage."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "'_Didn't really'_? What do you mean?"

"You'll see some years in the future," Older Kakashi replied cryptically and the memory restarted.

**_'_****_Kakashi entered somewhere in the Hokage Tower. It was dusk, but the room was clearly a library._**

**_He looked around with a flashlight, searching for books about particular chakra natures and whatever would be useful. He needed as much information as possible: what better place than the Hokage Archive? _**

**_Sneaking inside was ridiculously easy, but Kakashi wasn't complaining. _**

**_There was a table and the ANBU captain placed there whatever books he took. There were 'Katon', 'Suiton', 'Fuuton', but also 'Kinjutsu', 'Hashirama's Chronicles' and 'Kekkei Genkai' among others; after a while, 'Mokuton' joined the pile. _**

**_"_****_Senju Hashirama… Shodaime Hokage, one of the founders of Konoha, Senju's Clan Head… he brought peace in the Shinobi World and fought against Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End…" Kakashi quickly summed what was written. He stopped at a certain paragraph. _**

**_"_****_First and only wielder of the Mokuton…" 'Kinoe' flashed in his mind for a moment. "No… there's someone else. Someone else can use it."_**

**_He searched between the books when he saw a manila envelope. He took it and paused. On the front, stamped black on red, there was a big 'Top Secret' sign. _**

**_'_****_Well,' Kakashi thought to himself, 'if I'm going to betray the Hokage anyway, what would be wrong if I open this folder?' He couldn't shrug off the strange feeling he had when he thought 'betray the Hokage', but he still opened the envelope.'_**

"Don't tell me you _really_ opened a folder labeled '_Top Secret',_" Minato almost pleaded with both hands on his face. "Please, tell me you didn't really did it."

Older Kakashi shrugged in a 'you caught me' kind of way.

Younger Kakashi could only watch through his older self's eyes and he wasn't able to tear his away from the screen. If it wasn't about Konoha's future and through his own future point of view, he would think this was a really good idea for a book.

**_'_****_Kakashi opened the folder, but found it was empty. Completely void of whatever was inside. _**

**_"_****_Is this what you're searching for?"'_**

The time-travellers cringed at the Sandaime's voice and held their breath. Kakashi was _so_ going down for breaking inside the Hokage Archive.

**_'_****_The very much unimpressed Sarutobi Hiruzen threw some written papers all over the desk. _**

**_"_****_Professor!" Kakashi would have squeaked if he didn't hold the flashlight in his mouth. He did, though, quickly took it in his hand and kneel. Really, he should have known better than think the Sandaime would be asleep and wouldn't notice him. The older man was called 'God of Shinobi' for a reason. _**

**_"_****_It's alright, Kakashi. You have my permission."_**

**_"_****_Hai!" The sixteen-years-old stood up and read the papers he was given. _**

**_"_****_Long ago," he began,"the Shodaime, Hashirama-sama, after a death match against Madara used the Mokuton to suppress the Kyuubi. After him, there was no one to take over the Wood Style… Either that or the Sharingan are necessary to suppress the Bijuu."_**

**_"There was a time in Konoha, when they tried to recreate the Mokuton, implanting Hashirama's cells…" he paused, sighing. "However, the tests to transplant Hashirama-sama's cells failed one after another, and the lives sacrificed continued to grow."'_**

"They… they died?!" Rin exclaimed horrified. "But… how is it possible? Tissues or cells' transplant _SHOULDN'T KILL_!"

Tsunade shook her head. "Rin, my grandfather's cells were… _particular_, in a way." It was hard trying to make her and everyone of the kids understand. "This was why, after his death, Konoha did these experiments… to have in our ranks a Mokuton user."

"And… they used other shinobi… as _lab rats,_" Jiraya almost growled, "to obtain that result. Many powerful ninjas were sacrificed for this, but no one adapted to the Shodaime's cells and they… _died_."

Obito, Rin and even Younger Kakashi shuddered at the extent of the 'sacrifice' some shinobi had to do before them. Dying inside a laboratory, with someone's cells inside them… all for the sake of the village. Being killed in action was _much more_ welcoming than a failed experiment.

**_'"_****_After many failed attempts, the Mokuton was declared a Kinjutsu and was sealed away," the older man stated._**

**_"_****_Recently, however..." he heaved a soul-deep sigh, "genin, chuunin even ANBU have gone missing mysteriously. The most disturbing disappearances are sixty newborn infants, kidnapped from civilian towns in Hi no Kuni."_**

**_Kakashi stopped reading the papers. _**

**_"_****_Infants?" he asked, dearly hoping he heard that wrong. '_**

"SIXTY INFANTS!?" they shouted, shocked and horrified this could even happen.

"Oh my God…" Jiraya, Tsunade and Minato whispered fearfully. They hoped with all their heart these kidnappings didn't happen yet and they could stop them from ever happening. It was inhuman (illegal and punishable by death for cruelty) experimenting on kids – _infants_, the future Sandaime said, newborns who would never see the light of day because of someone's twisted desires.

"When did Sensei notice this?" Tsunade asked, turning to Older Kakashi. He scratched the back of his head as he replied:

"I don't know the exact time – but I noticed he sent more scouting teams when I was around thirteen." Seeing the 'why do you know this?' stares he got, Older Kakashi continued, "As Hokage, I get access to every record in the village; to know if there was any danger that could show up in the next years, I went through the more confidential records as well."

The time-travellers looked at each other. They couldn't fault his logic, but how did he know this increase was because of the kidnappings?

Still, they were relieved they had time to plan ahead and stop them from ever happening.

**_'_****_The Sandaime nodded somberly. _**

**_"_****_Who could have done this?" Kakashi dared to ask. _**

**_"_****_What I'm about to tell you is hearsay…" The Hokage warned, "Someone is behind those kidnappings and he's trying to implant Hashirama-sama's cells."_**

**_"_****_Why would anyone do this?" _**

**_"There are people," said the older man,"who want to master every jutsu, no matter the price."'_**

Jiraya and Tsunade discretely winced. That sounded a lot like Orochimaru, who was becoming (in the point they 'left', that was) more and more occupied with his 'research for immortality' and 'mastering new jutsus'.

Jiraya wouldn't believe Orocimaru was behind those kidnappings. Not until evidences were as clear as day.

**_"_****_These experiments are unforgivable, but if we had a Mokuton user on our side during the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime need not have sacrificed his life."_**

**_Kakashi's eye widened. Danzo stated it was because of the Sandaime and his orders that Minato-sensei died. The Kyuubi had his huge role in his death too, but the Elder pointed out only the Sandaime's mistakes. _**

**_Kinoe. Mokuton. Danzo could have stopped Minato-sensei's death, but he didn't. He hid Kinoe somewhere in ROOT and didn't help Konoha. He didn't help Sensei, even if he could have._**

**_He allowed him to die_****_.'_**

Everyone bristled at this realization.

"That… that _BASTARD_!" Kushina snarled angrily, "_HE_ LEFT US TO _DIE_ AND NARUTO… _NARUTO_ WILL GROW UP _ALONE_ BECAUSE OF HIM – _DATTEBANE!"_

Jiraya, Tsunade, Younger Kakashi and Minato's glares could have incinerated a thousand times over Danzo's body. No one found the right words to tell how they planned to torture the Elder until his premature demise.

Or enough words to describe their anger, rage, _fury_ and overall _bloodlust_ to see Danzo's blood splattered on every wall.

**_'_****_Kakashi felt his anger bubble in his mind, but forcefully squashed it down for the time being. It wouldn't be good show anger in front of the Sandaime. He paused to take a deep breath. _**

**_He remained silent for a while. _**

**_"_****_If… if Hashirama-sama's cells had really been implanted into infants…" _**

**_"_****_Implanting cells into infants is forbidden…and even if someone was doing it, the possibility of succeeding would be very low," the Sandaime replied, then turned around._**

**_ "_****_However… if the first infant kidnapped survived… he or she would be ten years old now." With that, the older man left the Hokage Archive._**

**_"_****_Ten years old…" _**

**_Kinoe looked ten, didn't he? He knew the Mokuton and no one ever heard of him. Every clue pointed the kid as one of the 'recent' experiments. The _****_only successful_****_ experiment. _**

**_Danzo did more than plan the Sandaime's assassination. He killed Minato-sensei. He killed him and he wanted to kill the Sandaime, too – all of this to become Hokage himself. _**

**_And he used Kakashi, he used him for his plot. The sixteen-years-old clenched his fists like he could crash Danzo's neck. The Elder used him to accomplish his dirty work. _**

**_But who said Kakashi wasn't going to spill everything to the Sandaime?'_**

The screen darkened.

"_No way you can interrupt HERE!_" Obito screamed at the top of his mental lungs. "We _need_ to know what happened!"

"He's right!" exclaimed Rin from his left side, "How did Sandaime-sama take this assassination attempt?!" Her nerves were really stretched to their limits – they were watching a freaking plot _against Hokage-sama's life!_ How could Older Kakashi stop _now_?!

Everyone turned around to stare at him.

"It isn't necessary seeing his reaction," Older Kakashi stated, "I told him everything about my almost betrayal… and, I have to admit, he took it very well. For one who could have died because of the decision of a sixteen-years-old, that is."

And really, the older man took it _well_: after Kakashi rushed his explanation (his panicked mind pointing out he would be executed for treason), Hiruzen stayed silent, pushed aside his paperwork, and asked for details –planning with him how to proceed.

"Now," Older Kakashi clapped his mental hands, "I'm showing you what happened during the assassination attempt – here, I Henged as Sandaime-sama and intercepted our attackers."

He restarted the memory before anyone could say anything.

* * *

**_'_****_It was early in the morning. Fortunately, it wasn't an unholy hour to start walking. _**

**_Five ANBU and the Hokage-henged Kakashi departed from Konoha's gates, pulling off perfectly the 'I have no idea someone's out for my head' act. _**

**_All went well for about an hour and a half – then, unknown masked ninjas dropped from the sky and started attacking, successfully dividing the 'Hokage' from the ANBU. _**

**_The henged-Kakashi looked around, waiting for whoever was hidden in the bushes to attack him. _**

**_He was rewarded with the very same Kinoe he saw almost two days ago. The boy had, obviously, a different mask and he held his hands together in the Snake hand seal. _**

**_"_****_Mokuton!" _**

**_The 'Hokage' swiftly performed a textbook-perfect Kawarimi, letting a log to be pierced by three sharp wooden spears. He landed on a tree over Kinoe and dispelled the Henge. The kid, looking at him, tensed and formed the Snake seal again._**

**_"_****_Mokuton: Giant Forest!" _**

**_"_****_Chidori!" _**

**_Kakashi leaped down from his branch with his Chidori, successfully foiling the other jutsu and sending the younger shinobi some meters ahead to fall in the dirt. He tried to stand up, but the Hatake was already over him, the Chidori inches away from Kinoe's heart._**

**_The only sound heard was the loud chirping of electricity. _**

**_"_****_You," Kakashi began tonelessly. "Where did you learn the Mokuton?" _**

**_The kid didn't respond, either because of fright or stubbornness. Kakashi will never know. _**

**_"_****_I wasn't expecting an answer, anyway…" the ANBU captain eventually muttered, moving away from his tiny opponent but never leaving him outside his sight. _**

**_"_****_Go!" He ordered. Kinoe was startled and froze briefly. _**

**_"_****_Go!" Kakashi repeated, "The Mokuton will be critical for Konoha's future!" _**

**_Kinoe took his order to heart and left in a hurry, vanishing in the bushes.'_**

Younger Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His future self let a potential enemy go away? Only because of the Mokuton – which could be cause of major pain in the ass, if he ever faced Kinoe again?

Did the Kyuubi attack, the Kannabi bridge mission and whatever happened in between… did they have been enough to change him _so much_?

The time-travellers stared for a while in silence. The memory shifted again.

**_'"_****_Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, placing his white mask on his right. "I'm unqualified to be in ANBU."_**

**_The Sandaime looked at him, not contemplating the sunset from the Hokage Monument anymore. "Why? I'm still alive, thanks to you."_**

**_"_****_Still, I nearly betrayed you once," the sixteen-year-old insisted. The Hokage almost sighed. _**

**_"_****_I couldn't protect the Yondaime…I can't blame you if you hate me for that," The Sandaime patiently stated. "Actually, when Minato was alive, he came to speak to me about you and your well-being. He told me his concern about his decision for you to join ANBU so young… and it was my idea to assign you as Kushina's guard through her pregnancy."' _**

Kushina and Younger Kakashi looked at each other. _What the hell?_

**'"****When Minato died, I considered releasing you from the ANBU," admitted the Sandaime, "but I need your strength this time. Will you continue on as an ANBU who reports directly to me?" His voice carried the importance of his question.**

**"****Hai!" **

**The Hokage looked at the sky, accepting his reply. There was silence for a while.**

**"****Sandaime-sama, there's something else I need to tell you," the ANBU captain stated. The older man hummed. **

**"****There's someone in ROOT who uses the Mokuton…" **

**The Hokage sighed warily. "Just as I thought… I have an idea who it is. Let me handle this."**

**Kakashi replied an affirmative and left.' **

The mental room was silent.

"So… you foiled Danzo's attempt to kill Sandaime-sama," Minato slowly said.

"You let go little 'Kinoe' of the Mokuton," Tsunade added.

"And you went _really_ close to betray the Hokage," Kushina finished.

Older Kakashi replied with a cheerful, "Exactly! All in two days' work!" and an eye-smile (which they didn't know was as infamous as his past double-faced reputation – lazy, chronically late and pervert while off duty, skilled, clever and deadly on missions. His off-duty behavior changed a lot after becoming Hokage and his kids' births, though).

Jiraya broke the silence again. "What's next? This _is obviously not_ the end of our troubles".

Older Kakashi's grin was sour, sad and excited at the same time. How he managed to pull it off with only two eyes, it was beyond everyone's knowledge.

"_Orochimaru's betrayal,_" he chirped.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Finished! :D **

**Same things I said previously – review, tell me whatever you think needs improvement, what you would want to see yadda yadda.**

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage!**

**Shiiroi Kitsune21 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all! :D **

**Thanks to buterflypuss, Tsukiyo69, Sharktus, Hanako123, Tremblers, shattered heavens, Guest, Callian31, FictionLover12, , KaiaRenkin and love toshiro dragon for their reviews (and patience for all readers xD)! **

**I thank you all, followers, favoriters and reviewers, for still liking me after this cringe-worthy story – one of my first attempts at writing, but full of plot holes nonetheless. I thank you for all the support you've showed me throughout these Chapters! ;) **

**I'm sorry to announce this story will be discontinued-concluded. This will be the epilogue-final Chapter for this, but if you feel brave enough to fill the missing chapters I won't write you're more than welcome to do so – sending me a PM when you do it, and possibly the link too.**

**And, ah, 'mirai' means 'future'. Just a fact to know. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knowledge and Peace**

"Minato-sensei!"

Said man was startled awake by his student's loud exclamation and slammed door. He just repaired the hinges too, after his cute six-year-old son jammed them with glue. "What is it, Obito?"

The jonin smirked, both his eyes sparkling in victory. "We got the last ROOT shinobi, sensei! Bakakashi and his team just accompanied them to the ANBU HQ!" His grin brightened the whole room, and he whooped, "We did it!"

Minato smiled in satisfaction. They did it, indeed. And what a long way they had gone.

He remembered it like it all happened yesterday, those days they lived in another place, in another time and learning what the fate laid in front of them. Conspiracies, deceit, vengeance and _hope_. Hope for a brighter and peaceful future.

It took the better part of two months to go through Kakashi and Kurama's (or rather, Naruto's) memories, keeping up with their training and avoid being discovered by their comrades. Akemi, Nakame, Kazumi and Mirai told them a few curiosities to lift their morale after particularly tragic and depressing happenings – the Kannabi Bridge mission, Rin's death, the aftermath of the _Uchiha Massacre_\- Kami, the Uchiha Massacre. Obito had shed tears worthy of several lifetimes of woe and despair, brokenly pointing at the corpses and identifying them as Kakashi examined them with the Sharingan, rarely checking for a pulse.

Hell, when they returned to the physical world Obito had a two-tomoe Sharingan.

To vent his anger, the three kids agreed to help him with it and train with him, even going as far as letting Hinata – Mirai's mother and Naruto's wife – into this secret. Kushina and Minato spoke with her, and her retelling of several tales of a teenaged, loud and attention-grabbing Naruto was both hilarious and sobering. Enough to give Obito hope to change it all.

They saw the Akatsuki, that fatal encounter with Itachi right after the Chuunin Exams – _"He tortured you in three seconds flat!" "Not three seconds. Three days." And all fell silent. – _and Sasuke's quest to vengeance.

They watched how Naruto promised to bring him back, Jiraya's less-than-appropriate hobby when the kid was around – _and oh, how Kushina and Tsunade beat him into the ground with Minato cheering in the background, knowing better than getting in their way_ – and _Jiraya's death_.

Then confronting Jiraya's killer, Konoha razed to the ground and Kakashi's own death as he exhausted his chakra – _"Taicho, chakra exhaustion will be the death of you," one of his ANBU teammates had said. Kakashi shrugged it off, and another comrade prophesied, "You'd only die saving someone else, Wolf." His student laughed once again. But no one was laughing the day Pein attacked._

Minato remembered the utter panic he felt at seeing his own son, eyes dull and void, being coaxed by the Kyuubi to break the seal; and seeing himself disappearing from the bijuu's sight, and the echo of a conversation resounded, Naruto's voice so full of emotion that no one was ashamed to shed tears. Then a loud punching noise, his own startled gasp and Naruto's accusing shouts.

And Kami, the _Summit_. Seeing his son kneel in front of the Raikage, pleading for Sasuke's life to be spared – when Sasuke was too far the deep end to be saved, the crazed look on the Uchiha's face when he declared Kakashi wasn't his teacher anymore and attacked him.

When the Susanoo roared to life and a sharp jolt of _terror_ went through the mindscrape, they watched in amazement, fear and fury – _Kushina looked ready to go on a rampage when Madara talked about Sasuke and Naruto's final battle as if they were merely pieces on a shogi board, and Minato demanded to know where Madara was during their time_. _Kakashi had remained silent, and told them they had to see to believe it. _

Then came the Fourth Shinobi War, the breath-taking sight of the five Hidden Villages working together – _and Kakashi Hatake standing side-by-side with the Kazekage, shinobi from Iwa and Kumo and Mifune the leader of the Samurais – _and the corpses of legendary shinobi, being torn apart and put back together by the bone-chilling jutsu of the edo-tensei.

And oh Kami, _Obito._

Minato stopped right there the flood of his memories. Discovering that his own student was behind that damned mask wasn't something he wanted to remember.

It had been difficult to explain everything to the Sandaime, and the old man had even wanted a mind-reading such was the impossibility of their claims. In the Yamanaka's honest opinion, he would have gone better without knowing any of it.

So Jiraya, Orochimaru and Minato led the attack on the Kannabi Bridge. The Sandaime sent several ANBU recon teams in the locations of Orochimaru's laboratories, saving Tenzou and another unnamed girl (called later on Ryuka) in the process, and had to put the Snake on trial for illegal experiments. Danzo was obviously against it, but in the end the Sannin was killed.

Minato was nominated Hokage, and he kept his connections with Fugaku and Mikoto strong and peaceful – which in turn led to the Uchiha expressing their discontent vocally instead of planning a coup, and the blonde Yondaime was more than happy to solve the issue.

Danzo and the Elders kept nagging at him about how the Uchiha were still dangerous, and Minato bluntly ordered him to shut up and disband his ROOT since he felt like accusing others of being dangerous, and if the Hokage ever caught him trying to keep the ROOT he would be branded as a traitor and put on trial.

Obito committed to memory Danzo's incredulous splutter with his newly-acquired full Sharingan under the guise of Karasu, who currently was somewhere in Ame with Jiraya and other ANBU to make peace with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

Naruto's birth went without problems since the Kyuubi was reluctantly staying put – after seeing his friendship with the blonde and his siblings, he started changing for the better – and the tenth October was an event celebrated in the whole village.

A couple of years later, Team Wolf reported Danzo's worst and last mistake and Minato was over him in seconds. The elder's death was slow, painful and excruciating, just as the time-travellers wanted it to be.

ROOT was scattered and weak, and after years Minato finally had the confirmation he wanted to hear – Danzo's organization was destroyed completely. No hidden laboratories, no hidden organizations, no coups d'état… all was clear.

Minato's grin widened, matching Obito's. A bright and peaceful future was just within their grasp.

* * *

_Months later_

A Kage Summit was called by the Yondaime Mizukage, and the five Kages met each other in the Land of Iron.

Minato had Kakashi and Obito as guards, and he surveyed the other leaders. Yagura looked healthier than the last time he'd seen him – which doesn't really say much, since it was right after breaking Madara's genjutsu on him – and he recognized only one of his guards, Terumi Mei. Funny, knowing she had all the qualities to be the Godaime.

The Yondaime Kazekage was just as he remembered – stern, emotionless, unimpressed. His hair was a rusty crimson, and Minato had to push away the image of the Godaime Kazekage, younger and with such a shade of red in his hair that could rival the Uzumaki's.

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage were glaring at the blonde, not even bothering to be subtle. The hatred ran deep, alright.

"I wanted to inform you," Yagura began, straight to the point, "that it's time to put all skeletons out of our closets, baring the truth to each other to build trust between us."

Unexpectedly, Oonoki scoffed. "Why should we?"

"To form an alliance of all the Hidden Villages against all threats." Yagura didn't even bat an eyelash, just as Minato and his students did while the other ninjas in the room spluttered.

"An _alliance_?"

"Yes. Our economy would soar, and we'd bring a more stable peace to the world."

"You're mad, Mizukage," stated the Raikage, "do you truly believe we'd all be truthful?" He seemed to look sideways at the Oonoki and Minato, but the Jinchuuriki paid it no heed.

"I find the idea quite interesting, actually." Everyone looked at the smiling Hokage, and Yagura was glad to know someone else shared his ideal. "With an alliance such as this, nobody would ever think to wreak havoc throughout the Shinobi Countries."

"Hokage," the Kazekage slowly said, "I seem to recall that, right before you were chosen and after that, you killed two of your most powerful and loyal men, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Danzo Shimura. What can you say that may convince us you won't try the same if we agree to ally?"

"They were powerful, but it was not enough for them. They would have left only ashes and death in their mad rush to gain more power, not caring if their victims were innocent bystanders or not." Minato's conviction was as solid as a boulder, fueled by the resurfacing memories he saw in the 'previous' future. "Orochimaru would have grown ruthless in search of more power, leaving Konoha and becoming a danger for all the nations."

The blonde then shook his head. "Danzo would have sooner dragged the whole world down with him than allow anyone else to bring peace, had he been Hokage or not: his crave for power would have caused thousands of deaths not for a greater good, but for selfish interest in molding the shinobi world to his liking."

The other people were as silent as a tomb.

The Tsuchikage watched the Yellow flash suspiciously: those were heavy accusations against his own men. _Dead_ men, apparently. "How can you be so sure of their intentions, if you never saw them taking place?"

Minato fought to keep the all-knowing smirk from his face. Damn, he really envied Kakashi for his mask now. "Foresight is a requirement for all Hokage," he just said, but Oonoki didn't seem about to stand down.

And for hours afterwards, Minato and Yagura discussed their idea to ally all the Nations with the other three Kages. By half of their speech, the Kazekage agreed on not hiding ploys and searching for internal extremists in exchange of more advantageous trading contracts. The Raikage capitulated before it could come to blows – _heavy ones, at least_ – and the Tsuchikage was more or less dragged onto their crazy boat by the other Yondaime.

When the meeting was finally concluded, Minato allowed himself a relieved laugh.

Their peace was tentative, but it was a step in the right direction.

"_Arigato, mirai no Nanadaime Hokage."_

**END**


End file.
